


Special Day

by CanonicallySoulmates



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Birthday, Canonical Character Death, Dean Winchester Loves Sam Winchester, Episode AU: s15e20 Carry On, Fluff, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sam Winchester Loves Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28973898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanonicallySoulmates/pseuds/CanonicallySoulmates
Summary: The first thing is pie, not cake, pie because it's what Dean prefers.-January 24th is a special day for Sam, his beloved brother's life is something to celebrate.[ Podfic now available! Thank you ladygizarme ♥ ]
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 9
Kudos: 131





	1. Special Day (Sad)

**Author's Note:**

> For Dean's birthday I couldn't decided whether to do something happy. Or Sad. So, I decided to do both. There's a happy version of this story and there's a sad version of this story, as the reader you get to choose which version you personally prefer.

The first thing is the pie, not cake, pie because it’s what Dean prefers and this day is all about his brother. It is a long two-hour drive to Dean’s favorite bakery but it’s a special day and his brother is worth the wait in line for one of Mrs. Amy’s special caramel apple pies that Dean drools over at the mere mention.

Then come the drinks, he stops by the town’s liquor store and asks for a bottle of Dean’s favorite scotch. It’s a special day so Dean can’t complain about the amount of money he spends. 

Decorations aren’t needed for just the two of them, but he rummages through boxes and trunks until he finds a comfortable, big blanket and packs it in the Impala’s trunk next to the cooler. 

He finds Dean’s favorite shirt, a little too tight on him, but Dean’s always had an unmentioned thing for Sam wearing his clothes so for his brother he’ll endure the limited arm mobility. 

On the way to the field he stops for gas and buys cheap beer, because Dean always had a taste for the stuff and it reminds him of simpler times when their life fit in one bag and home was a motel. 

And candles for the pie. He can already picture the kidlike smile on Dean’s face as he brings out the pie with a bunch of little lighted candles on top. 

It’s a chilly night, the moon hanging heavy in the cloudless, star filled sky illuminates the darkness with it’s glow. 

It’s almost perfect. 

He very carefully puts the candles on top of the pie lighting them up before grabbing it, the scotch and the blanket; singing happy birthday he makes his way to the hood of the car and pictures Dean’s excited smile.

He wraps the blanket around himself as he settles against the windshield; he didn’t bother cutting the pie. Or serving the scotch. It’s a serving for one after all. 

“Happy Birthday, Dean,” he shakily whispers into the sky as he blows out the candles.

“I miss you so much.”

It’s a special day, and Sam wishes for nothing more than for his big brother to still be alive to celebrate it. 


	2. Special Day (Happy)

The first thing is the pie, not cake, pie because it’s what Dean prefers and this day is all about his brother. 

He quietly slips out of bed and makes the two-hour drive to Dean’s favorite bakery; it’s a long drive and an even longer wait in line for one of Mrs. Amy’s special caramel apple pies but his brother is worth it.

Then comes the drinks, he stops by the town’s liquor store and asks for a bottle of Dean’s favorite scotch. It’s indulgently expensive for their lifestyle but Dean doesn’t get to complain about Sam spending some extra money on him today.

It’s a two person celebration, and for most they won’t even be in the Bunker, so decorations aren’t truly needed. What they will need is a blanket, their last hunt ruined the one they used to keep in the car, so he rummages through boxes and trunks until he finds a bigger, more comfortable one and packs it in the Impala’s trunk next to the cooler.

Dean’s favorite shirt is a little too tight on him, but his brother has always had a thing for Sam wearing his clothes so for him he’ll endure the limited arm mobility. It’s not like the shirt will stay on the whole night anyways.

Cheap beer and candles go into the cooler next to the pie and the scotch. He can already picture the kidlike smile on Dean’s face as he brings out the pie with a bunch of little lighted candles on top and the mental image alone makes it worth taking on the impossible task of keeping Dean away from his Baby and from finding out Sam’s surprise.

All it takes is the puppy eyes and a watery glance at Dean’s chest, the location of Dean’s scar forever ingrained in Sam’s mind, for his brother to agree to drive them out to a nearby field.

The moon hangs heavy in the cloudless, star filled sky, the chilly air making Sam thankful for the blanket he brought for them; he very carefully puts the candles on top of the pie, lighting them, before grabbing it, the scotch and the blanket.

Singing Happy Birthday as he makes his way towards the hood of the car where his big brother is waiting, watching Dean light up as he opens his eyes and sees Sam; Dean’s smile and his laugh make waking up early, the long drives and waits, and money spend and hassle of keeping everything a secret worth it. 

He doesn’t bother cutting the pie. Just grabs the fork he brought and feeds his brother a bite.

Or serving the scotch. They’ll just pass the bottle back and forth between them in between caramel Scotch flavored kisses.

“Happy Birthday, Dean,” Sam says as he presses a soft kiss to the corner of his big brother’s mouth.

They’ll spend the rest of the night, feeding each other pieces of pie and exchanging kisses and scotch while they watch the stars. And, when his eyes start to get heavy and he curls up into his brother’s arms, Sam will be thankful as he listens to the steady beat of Dean’s heart, for it’s a special day, one he thought his brother wouldn’t get to see.

-

_( The Winchesters are not one for celebrating birthdays but Dean knows how badly Sam needs to do this, he knows this isn’t just any other birthday that it means more to Sam. That it’s the celebration of something bigger._

_So, he pretends not to wake when his brother slips out of bed, pretends not to notice that he comes back with a package that smells like his favorite caramel apple pie or that he didn’t catch a glimpse of a bottle of Scotch. He puts up an act, lightly pestering Sam into reveling what he’s planning so his brother won’t be suspicious but stays away from the garage and pretends to be busy in his Dean-cave._

_His breath catches in his throat when his little brother looks at him with those watery eyes and asks for them to go for a drive. Sometimes, late at night, he wonders if it’s that pleading look that forced his heart to keep beating. Sam could ask him for the world with that look and he’d find a way to give it to him._

_He settles on Baby’s hood, resting against the windshield and keeping his eyes closed as Sammy requested. Only when he hears Sam singing Happy Birthday does he open them to find Sam coming towards him pie covered in little lighted candles in one hand, blanket and bottle of Scotch in the other._

_‘This is what you live for’ he thinks to himself._

_He blows out the candles and wishes for more birthdays like this, just him with his baby brother by his side.)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Both of these works have been crossposted on my tumblr @canonicallysoulmates

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Special Day | By CanonicallySoulmates](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29249727) by [ladygizarme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygizarme/pseuds/ladygizarme)




End file.
